The Adventures of Conner Lupos
by Sev Fett of the cuy'val dar 10
Summary: There's always a story to be told, and this one, is one of them. What if there was always a fourth member? How will he affect the Cooper legacy? Time will tell. Goes through the original Sly games, OC telling story. First attempt at a Sly Cooper fic. May tie into Fanwriter9's "Son of a thief,"
1. Chapter 1

There's always a story to be told. Sometimes, events happen for a reason...and sometimes, they were meant to happen. I guess I should tell you abut myself, shouldn't I? Well, there's nothing really to talk about; I grew up without parents, and I became a criminal. I didn't grow up alone, though; I had greatest friends a guy could ever ask for... their names - well, you'll find out soon enough.

**13 years before the Kaine Island heist**

Things were getting worse. More and more kids were coming in than were going out; I was getting pushed around, just because i'm different. I'm what you might call a "Wolfcoon." Half Wolf, half Raccoon; anyway, I saw this smallish Raccoon fella come in one day, and he was alone for the most part. One day, I saw him with a hippo...I think his name was Murray, and a turtle...what was his name again? Bruce? Ben? Bentley, that's it! Bentley, was his name. Soon, they started getting to hanging out, and I had no friends, what-so-ever. I decided that, maybe it was time for a change. The next day, at lunch-time, I went over to them, and sat next to them. "Hi, i'm Conner, Conner Lupos," I said, extending my hand for a handshake. Bentley said, "I'm Bentley," and took my hand. Murray took my hand and gave a good squeeze to it, and said, "I'm Murray!" After getting the feeling back in my hand, the raccoon took my it and said, "Sly Cooper." Soon we got to talking, and got to be the best of friends. From that day on, we were inseparable.

Not long after that, I found out that Sly was from a long line of master thieves. He told me about the night his parents were killed and the book he was supposed to inherit was stolen. I felt sorry for the guy, so did Bentley and Murray. I decided that Bentley, Murray and I would stick by this guy, until the end... Of course, I think they had the same thought I did. Bentley and I proposed the idea of becoming a gang of thieves; Bentley was the smart one, so we put him as brains of the outfit, Murray was bigger than me, Sly and Bentley put together, so he was the brawn. Sly and I were put as the field guys. I distracted, while Sly made off with the goods... at least that how it was for a while; then Sly ended up with the same jobs. I remember our first heist well:Steal the cookie jar from Mrs. Puffins desk. Bentley made the perfect plan, and we put it into action. I was look-out for Sly as he was to get the cookie jar. We had 5 minutes, and the Janitor was on the way; we barely made it out before we got caught. Sly said, "This must be the sweetest tasting failed mission ever, huh guys?" We laughed and ate the cookies.

**10 years later**

We learned a lot during our childhood there. When we were old enough, we left the orphanage and began our life in crime.

When we finally caught wind of Interpol coming after us, we felt as if we accomplished something: we were in the major leagues now. Her name was Carmelita Fox. We first met her in Bombay when we stole the Flaming Stone of India, which fetched a hefty price when we saw the reward for it. It was finally time to get Sly's family name back on track. We all agreed that the fiendish five needed to go. Sly and I into the Police HQ to steal his file, but while I was at it, I swiped Carmelita's file. When Sly and I got out, Carmelita was standing on the adjacent roof. I guess Carmelita didn't notice me. Sly was always flirting with her, and this time, she nearly got him. I slipped by Carmelita, and dove into the van. Sly was close behind, and when Sly got to the van, we sped off into the night. We studied Sir Raleigh the frog. Apparently he grew bored of his life of luxury and privilege. He threw a hand at piracy, and he enjoyed it. He soon grew addicted to crime and was recruited as the Fiendish Five's techno genius. Who knows what might be in store for us on this island he's on. Sly and I scouted out the territory, tight security, electric tunnel leading to a cannon that could get us into that blimp above the island...shouldn't be a problem. "Sly, you're gonna have to get all of Raleigh's security keys to unlock the Generator, and destroy it to get through the tunnel without getting electrocuted!" Bentley exclaimed. Then he went on telling us about holographic markers, but I wasn't really following him, then Sly dumbed it down for me. "I can see that, Bentley," Sly mumbled. "Conner, you take the right side, i'll take the left. We should have all the keys within 20 minutes, depending how big the rooms are and how fast we can get to the keys." I nodded and went along, getting the keys and met Sly at the Generator. When Sly got to the generator, I had pulled a magazine out of my pack, sat on top of it, with some of the locks unlocked. When he coughed, I jumped off and let him unlock the rest of it. We bashed the generator and ran for the cannon. We needed 2 more keys; I told Sly to go straight, and that i'll go up, and we'd meet back at the cannon when we were done. Eventually, we got the keys and we unlocked the cannon... but only one could be fired at a time. I said, "After you," and he shot himself up to the blimp. When I got up there, Raleigh was already defeated, and Sly was reading over the pages he'd recovered. I dropped a call card next to Raleigh, and told him that it was time to go. That's right around to time Carmelita showed up.

When Sly told us we were heading for Mesa City, in Utah; I knew we were going to have fun. Besides, Sly's always wanted to go to that great American boom town. Muggshot...oh what a case! Thing is, he wasn't always the big meathead that he is now. Back when he was a kid, he was the runt of the litter. The only friends that he had, were in movies. From what i've heard, that's where he saw his first gangster; from that moment, that's what he wanted to be. With a lot of time, determination and perspiration, he realized that dream. He became a hard-core, tough as nails gangster. If Mesa city's where he's hold up, then Sly and I are gonna have our hands full.

When we arrived, there was a gate and it was sealed. The rush of traffic wasn't present, and all was quiet. "What happened to this place," I said, getting out of the Van. Sly muttered an I don't know, and scaled the gate. I followed, getting ready to put the Ninja Spire Jump to good use, thanks to Rioichi Cooper. Sly had it nailed the first time he tried it, but for me, it took a few tries to get it. Slowly, but surely we got into Mesa City, and boy was it crawling with Muggshot's thugs. once again, we had to get keys to get into the Casino, which wasn't too hard. Course, we had to get Murray to help. We got the keys and ran into the casino. When we finally got to Muggshot, I hadn't realized how big he was until I was standing right in front of him... I mean whoa!

* * *

**The Fight with Muggshot will be for next chapter. Right now i'm going to have the writing style to be like this, but once I get past the events of Honor Among Thieves, then it will change to an OC thing. There's just not really a good way of introducing the OC during the first game unless it was when Sly was at the orphanage with Bentley and Murray. Review, rate, and tell me where I could make things better, just say it nicely please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Muggshot was Huge! Then he said, "Dese are de pipsqueaks dat took out my guards and wrecked my property? Wait...that cane looks familiar...," "Maybe when my dad knocked your block off," Sly retorted. Sly and Muggshot talked for a minute or so, before he pulled out his guns and started shooting. I ran one way, and Sly ran another. We hit some mirrors which bounced some light around the crystals. I didn't really know how it worked, other than it just did. We repeated this process for maybe a few more minutes, when we finally beat Muggshot. Lying on the floor in a heap, he said, "How did pipsqueaks like you... beat someone as big as me?" or at least something like it, I was cracking the safe that had the Thievius Raccoonus pages in it. When I took a look at it, it explained "Tennessee Kid" Cooper's Railwalk and Railslide techniques. I said, "Sly, I got the pages," He nodded and put a calling card in the safe. Around that time, we heard Inspector Fox come through. It was a lot tougher getting out of town, than it was getting in; but you already had to of assumed that, haven't ya? Anyway, we were enjoying our stay in the US, caught in the sites and planned for our next mission. While we rested up in Paris, I went out and swiped a few of the Museum's priceless artifacts. I'm telling you, their security was terrible. I just slipped in, grabbed the loot and slipped out. Only after 20 minutes, the alarms rang, and I was half way back to the Hideout. Sirens rang out into the night, and I was taking the high route as usual. Then I felt like someone was watching me; I made a quick look around, and took the most indirect way back to the hideout. Being weighed down by the loot, I wasn't as fast as I hoped to be. When I got within 20 feet of the safe house, I had that feeling again. I decided that if I was followed, then I didn't want Sly and the rest of the gang to get captured, or killed. I radioed in, saying, "I need to be picked up, I feel like i'm being followed, most likely, it's Interpol."

Thank god for Murray, cause I met up with him a few blocks away, and got to a secondary safe house. Turns out, I was being followed, and I was right about it being Interpol. At least that we got to an unimportant safe house, cause within minutes, our intruder alarms went off, and we had to clear everything out; it wasn't to hard, we only had sleeping bags, a laptop, and tools to fix up the van. We grabbed all we could carry, before the doors were blown open and Cops poured into our safe house. I guess we were always a little paranoid about the police busting in our doors, so we made a secret way to get out of there if the need had arisen. As soon as the stuff was in the van, Murray Floored it. We were half way to the Hide out when we heard Inspector Fox had caught up with us. we made a quick left, then right, then another left. we ended up near a bridge. As we neared, murray gave me a control switch and said, "When we get within 20 feet, press the button." I gave a quick thumbs up. 35-30-25...20, I pused the button. The Bridge started to raise and Murray floored it. Meraculesly, we lkanded without a problem, and Carmelita didn't even try to jump it. When we made it back to the safe house, Sly and Bentley told us the plan on Mz Ruby, and we got ready for the Haitian jungle. As son as we were ready, and all the extra stuff was taken out of the van, we were off to the Island of Haiti.

"Mz Ruby was born to a family of mystics, which made other kids fear her. For what little friends she had; she tried to summon the dead. Later in life, she was recruited as chief mystic of the Fiendish five. Enabling them to break the laws of man and nature at the same time," Sly explained, getting out of the back of the van. I said, "So, how are we going to get in there, without her finding out? Assuming we don't go up and ring the bell," Bentley interjected, "Sly, Conner, those vines seem to be slippery enough for you to use the Railslide and railwalk moves," I took one look at Sly, and I knew what he was about to say, "Race ya to the top!"

He started sliding and I was right behind him. We fought our way into her compund, and when we finally got everything that needed to be done, which included getting pages from Sly's Master thief book... she had a dance off with Sly, to my amusment, no less... I never knew Sly could dance like that. When Ruby was defeated at her own game, she directed us to China, where the Panda King resides. Sly quickly grabbed her section of the Thievius Raccoonus and dropped the calling card where the pages were priviously. Carmelita was getting very predictable around this time, when she busted in, and we were long gone. Instead of getting us, she'd gotten Mz. Ruby, and put her behind bars. Meanwhile, we nuck over to tge beach, working on our tans and getting ready for our next heist. When we got back to Paris, we decided that a couple of hiests there wouldn't hurt, so we looked up the richest criminals in the city and set up a plan for them. I didn't really know the story about these fellas, other than they got their riches stored in a big safe, with tight security. Bentley's clever hacking got us past the security and into the vault; boy there was a lot of money in there. We picked up as much as we could carry, put them in money bags, and made off with it. When we finally bucked up for Panda King, we knew we'd need to work fast, otherwise we'd be in big trouble.

To me, the Panda Kings story is one of Jealousy. The main thng about his story is that he turned into a psycotic pyromaniac. During our time in China, I collected the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus, while Sly fought Panda King. When I got up there, Sly had defeated him, dropped a calling card next to him, and was reading Panda king's section of the book. Sly told me about his confrontation with Carmelita, and said that she'd be here soon and we needed to get going. I quickly agreed and in a matter of minutes, Carmelita showed up and put Panda King into custody, and ended his reign of terror. We spent some time in Hong Kong, catching in the sights and got ready to head for Russia.


	3. Chapter 3

Murray had put some new gadgets onto the van, thanks to Otto Van Cooper's section of the Thievius Raccoonus. We'd gotten a turret, and a battering ram. We'd gotten to the base of the volcano, when Clockwerk's giant death ray started shooting at us...just our luck. "I though Cinamark had clearly stated that no one should build death rays," I said. Bentley just looked at me funny, and went back to his buisness. At least Murray had a sense of humor, he gave a small laugh to make me feel like I said something histerical. It almost worked too, but then we were attacked by automatronic falcons. I guess Clockwerk didn't want us getting in, or he thought that we weren't the trouble for him to kill himself. When Sly's fancy shooting had taken out the final falcon, the death ray shot at some over hanging rocks; I suppose Clockwerk thought that maybe we'd be buried in an avalanch and that he wouldn't have to deal with us. He thought wrong. We blasted the oncoming rocks that came close to the van and kept going right up to his front door. We'd gotten inside, and we needed to grab some data to get farther into Clockwerk's lair. Problem was, giant magma slugs were trying to stop us from getting the computers. When it came down to it, Murray had saved our skins.

Sly and I got inside the compund...that's right around the time I noticed Carmelita. "Sly, look! It's Carmelita," I said, directing his eyesight with my finger. "We gotta help her," Sly said, but then Bentley said, "Sly, it could be a trap! you'd be playing right into Clockwerk's claws!" he retorted with, "A ninja Spire jump here and a railslide there, I've done this a thousand times," then started off, with me close behind. We shut down the alarms and tried to get Carmelita out of her bounds. Carmelita and Sly shared a beautiful conversation before the door shut behind us and Clockwerk came on the moniters. He said something about epathy, but I was to buisy trying to bust out. Sly and I were slowly choking to death from the gas. it was at least a minute later, when the gas shut off, and Bentley told us to get up. "Thanks, Bentley, I owe you one," I muttered, getting up from the floor. Sly bashed Carmelita's bounds and all three of us got out.

"Why did you free me? Even after all this time of chasing you down," Carmelita asked. Sly replied, "You're not the enemy, Clockwerk is." Soon after, a falcon swiped his cane. Then Carmelita shot it down. "I need that cane! Its been in my family for generations," Sly exclaimed. "Don't worry ringtail, i'll help you, we'll call it a truce until this is over," said the inspector.

Then I heard the words, "10 second head start," and I knew we'd have fun. Sly went for the cane, and Carmelita covered him. I stood back, waiting to see if carmelita would shoot him; but she was true to her word. She didn't do anything to arrest Sly...yet. He got to the cane, and ran out of sight. Carmelita told me that she hid her jet pack on top of the now crumbling death ray...then slapped the cuffs on me. "We had a deal: 10 seconds," I said. She replied, "I promised Cooper, not you, Wolf. Let's go." She draged me down to a landing, where we watched Sly confront Clockwerk. I'm telling you, he seemed so familiar to me...

It seemed like Sly won, when the hate-fueled bird came up from the scorching lava, and started another onslaught. Sly quickly defeated him, and scrambled to stop him from rebuilding himself. Sly clambered up onto the ancient owl's back, and bashed in his head. He then snatched the remaining pages from his wretched claws. I saw the van pull up. Carmelita was true to her word with Sly, and have him 10 seconds. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. He then surprised her with a kiss, cuffing her to the railing. I took that moment to make a break for the van. As Sly got to the van, I was still trying to get the cuffs off, when I remembered how to squeeze out of them. All I can say, is that my wristes were bigger than my hands. I sat on my haunches, put both of my feet against the chaines, and pushed. They flew off and clattered against the side of the van. "Huh, our very own pair of hand cuffs," I said, twirling them on my finger. We were getting away from this place as fast as we could.

**1 year later**

"That was too close, Conner," Sly said, out of breath. I nodded, but showed him that I still had the loot. "It was worth it, Sly," I said, smiling. I was pretty much winded too. Bentley was typing on him computer, as usual, while Murray was getting us a good distance from the scene. Sly got up to the passenger seat, and slept like the dead. When we got back to the safehouse, I put the loot in the safe, and locked it up tight. It was about that time that we'd be heading for another safe house. It was growing more and more dangerous staying in the same Safe house for a long period of time. I loaded the safe into the back of the van, Sly packed up his sleeping bag and his other personal belongings. Bentley packed up his electronics, and Murray had already transferred most of his things to the next hideout. I grabbed my things, and took another look at the gang. I said, "We have to get to the safe house seperatly, if we don't then we won't have a good chance to escape if we are all together. I'll walk, Sly, you take the rooftops, Murray gets the van, and Bentley...you get the sewers. We'll all meet up at the new hide out," Sly nodded, and slipped out the window. Murray, cracking his knuckles, went out and took to the streets. I led bentley out to the sewer grate, opened it and he slipped into it. "You got the map," I asked. He nodded and went along his way. I locked the safe house doors and windows, then walked away from the place I had souught refuge. I walked along, thinking about our adventures together, so far. Things were going well.

It was about 2:30 in the morning, when I started to notice people following me. I slipped into an alley way, and used Slytunkhamen's Shadow power technique. They turned into the alley, and looked confused. "Where'd he go," one of them said. The other just shrugged and said, "search the alley, he couldn't have gotten far." That's around the time, when I snuck up the fire escape. Thankfully, there was a release lever at the top and wouldn't allow the ladder to drop and make noise. I got up to the rooftops, and I saw Interpol everywhere. I hoped that Sly, Bentley and Murray weren't caught. Then again, I was followed. If I was, then they had to have been too. "Ringtail, this is Lupo, come in," I said into my binoc-u-com. Sly picked up, "This is ring tail, go ahead Lupo," he sounded winded. "Ringtail, there's Interpol everywhere, were you followed?"

"Yeah," he said.

"How far are you from the safehouse," I asked, walking along the roof. He responded, "I'd say about, a block away." I told him to contact Murray, and see if he was alright or if he had made it to the safe house safely. Meanwhile I would contact Bentley.

"Bentley, this is Lupo, come in," I said, switching channels. "I'm here Lupo, but unfortuately, I can't talk long, Interpol is close by, and I'm almost to the safe house. Don't worry about Murray, he contacted me and told me he was in the safehouse. Now, I'll see you there," Bentley explained. That cleared up my questions. I was closer to the safehouse than Sly was, so I should be seeing him soon. I rail-slid down to the street, used shadow power, then snuck around the Interpol officers. I saw Sly, but he looked like he was running from someone. My first thought was Carmelita, but he had a concerned look on his face. When we saw me, he gave me the, "Get going or something bad's gonna happen, " look. I nodded, then slipped into the safehouse. Bentley had made it, Murray was in the kitchen, and Sly would be here momentarily. the window opened, and he slipped in. "They knew we were switching safehouses. They had set up patrols all over the city. I had to make a detour past the Eifel Tower before coming here," he said, falling down onto the couch. I said, "I had to use the roof tops to escape. What about you Bentley?" Bentley explained that he had used his explosives to get Interpol of his shell. Then Murray told us that he used his driving skills to evade the cops. This was gonna be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd left to make sure the cops were gone, and sure enough; they were no where to be seen. The Gang and I decided that it was a good idea to not take on any heists until Interpol had settled down... which was a little hard, cause I saw a pretty nice diamond a few weeks back. As the weeks rolled by, not doing any thieving, we started going a little crazy. I figured Interpol had calmed down by now, and popped the question, "What's the next heist?"

Sly gave one of those smiles, and said, "Dimitri's engaged to Ms. D'Oinkeau, and they're holding a party for their art collection. She's in possession of the Venus de Whalo. The party's being held at Dimitri's mansion, and it's heavily gaurded. I figure slipping in a second story window would be the best approach," My jaw dropped. Bentley looked inpressed and Murray nearly dropped his sandwich. "Well gang, looks like we know what to swipe next," We loaded up and headed out for our next heist. When we got there, Sly was right about the tight security; but that didn't stop us from getting in there. We climbed up to the second story and slipped in. Soon enough, we saw that Dimitri was forging art, which wasn't a surprise. We dispatched the gaurds, but more showed up. Bentley and Murray saved our skins by knocking them out and getting their clothes. The 4 of us went down stairs, and I noticed Carmelita. I nuged Sly, and said loudly, "We've spotted a raccoon trying to steal art upstairs. He had a hooked cane, blue hat and shirt."

That got Carmelita's attention, and she ran upstairs with Ms. D'Oinkeau. As Carmelita walked past, I winked at her. She went up, sporting a confused look on her face. When they were up the stairs, Sly grabbed the Venus de Whalo, and the four of us slipped out unnoticed. We were early by 12 minutes. The final boat would be leaving in 45 minutes, and the inspector would have found us by then. Sly told us to get going, and that he'd stall her. I just figured that he wanted to see her again. I told Bentley and Murray to get going, I'd call when we needed them. I slipped into the shadows and waited for Sly to stall Carmelita. We got to her location, and the boat had pulled up. I slipped down onto the boat, and waited for Sly. "Go for your gun, my back's to the sea, and I can't swim," he said. When she did, he jumped onto the boat, and we started floating away. When she looked over, I took off my hat, and gave a courtious bow, yelling, "Maybe next time, Ms. Fox. Today was the day that you almost caught...The Cooper gang!" Sly gave me a swat across the head with his cane. That was a fun job.

**1 year later**

We found out that the Clockwerk parts were in a natural history museum in Cairo, Egypt. Although, how ever easy it seemed, I had a bad feeling that something was amiss. Bentley shut off the security, and Murray opened the way for us... but when we walked to where the parts were supposed to be-they were missing. "This is wrong, we have to pull the plug on the operation: NOW," Bentley said, freaking out. Carmelita busted out of a sarcophagus, along with a new Interpol officer. "Hold it right there, Cooper. You're under arrest," She said, drawing her shock pistol. "My, my Carmelita, you're as beautiful as ever," Sly said back. "You criminals are so predictable, you always return to the scene of the crime,"

"Crime? I haven't stolen anything...yet," Sly smirked. The new girl started talking, distracting Carmelita from us. We nudged for the door. We were just about out, when we heard, "Cooper, Lupos! They're getting away!"

We made a break for it. Thank god Carmelita's aim was terrible, otherwise, she'd have caught us by now. Just as I thought we were in the clear, one of her rounds hit me in the shoulder. The gang stopped and looked back. I yelled, "Go! I'll distract them, I'll meet you at the secondary rendezvous!" More rounds landed near me, and a couple hit my leg. I threw down a smoke bomb, and limped for the nearest exit. I was well out of the building, when more cops had shown up. I dissappeared using Slytunkhamen Cooper's Shadow technique. I'd gotten to the secondary rendezvous when I saw the van swirve off the street. Looking over my shoulder, I ran after the van. I jumped up to the roof tops, and ran after it that way. I was in position, then I dropped from the roof, onto the top of the van. I gave the knock password, and the back doors opened up for me. I slid in, and shut the doors. Breathing heavily, I explained what had happened, how i escaped and where my wounds were. Bentley treated me for my leg, but my shoulder blade was cracked. There was no way I could pull off another daring escape by climbing. He estimated that it should heal within a few months, but I knew how long it would be before I could do my job again. Sly had listened closely to what Carmelita ad the new girl were saying, and had gotten hint of the Klaww gang. He told Bentley to research the members ASAP, cause they held the Clockwerk parts. If Clockwerk was to be resurrected, it would mean doom for the Cooper family.

Our first target was Dimitri Lesteau. He was equally popular in local art circles, and backstreet alley crimes. When he was younger, he was a blossoming art student; Trying to get his own artistic style. Unfortunatly for him, the critics just didn't like his style. From then on, he started forging masterpieces. He ran a nightclub on the west side, luring sheek, young patrons from all around. Anyway, This place was where the Clockwerk tail feathers were, and we were gonna get the tail feathers, and no one was going to stop us.

* * *

**Here's chapter 4.**

**Again, the story will be told in this format, until after the events of Sly 3, but will go back to this when Sly 4 comes out and i've played it. Again, Rate and Review, and tell me where I could improve.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dimitri's nightclub was quite large. After we set up the safehouse, we immediatly got to buisness. Sly went off to reposition Dimitri's sattellite dishes, then take some recon pictures of his operation. Meanwhile, I snuck out and got the gang some pizzas. My shoulder still hurt, but it wasn't anything that wouldn't heal. Anyway, as I'd gotten into the hidout, Bentley was looking over the recon pictures Sly had shot. It looked like the tail feathers were being used for counterfeiting money; where's the fun in making your own money? In situations were there's a large generator, there's usually a coolant system that prevents the system from over heating. "Ok, I got the Pizzas, now; What's the plan," I said, setting down the pizza boxes. Bentley proceeded to explain what we were gonna have to do, giving Sly, Murray and himself jobs; and leaving me with squat. "So, what's my job, Bentley," I asked, cocking an eyebrow. Bentley rubbed his temples. "Uh...Conner, seeing as your shoulder is still healing, it would probably be in your best interest to sit this one out," he said. I scoffed. "Really Bentley, i'm sure you could find something for me to do. I mean, come on! When i'm not doing something, I get bored, then I start doing things that would get all three of you mad at me,"

Bentley went on to tell me about how if I put stress on my shoulder, that it could get worse or not heal at all; while I sat, taking a slice of pizza, and thinking about what Bentley was telling me. Throughout the whole heist, I monitered the gang's progress. Thankfully, I had enough intelligence to figure out what Bentley's gizmos did. Other than that, I sat around the safehouse, and did the one thing I never thought I'd do: meditate. Mymind flowed from the physical world, into the deep, dark realm of my mind. What I saw there wasn't pretty. I saw pain, anger, frustration, destruction, and death. Yeah, I have to admit, that it wasn't really what I was expecting, and to be honest, I didn't know what to expect. Anyway, I went down memory lane, which I had mixed feelings about; Then I thought about my current predicament with my shoulder. In front of me, I saw a diagram of the damage, and from what I could tell, it would be healing up within a couple weeks ahead of what Bentley had thought. That made me happy, but then, something happened. One minute, i'm looking at the damage of my shoulder, then the next, i'm standing in front of this creature; I wasn't totally sure of what it was. It didn't have fur. From what I could tell, it wasn't anything that I knew of. Then it said something; which to this day, I remember with perfection.

It went something like, "_Let the spirit out - Discard all thoughts of reward, all hopes of praise and fears of blame, all awareness of one's bodily self. And, finally closing the avenues of sense perception, let the spirit out, as it will_,"

I had no idea what it meant. Then it said something else, something that led me to believe that I was dreaming more than meditating; it was, _"If you always put limit on everything you do, physical or anything else. It will spread into your work and into your life. There are no limits. There are only_  
_plateaus, and you must not stay there, you must go beyond them."_ Then it introduced itself to me, "My name, Is Bruce Lee. And I have come to help you explore yourself." I felt a shaking, and I said, "Will I be able to talk to you again?" He gave a small smile and nodded. I opened my eyes, to see Bentley, Murray and Sly standing around me.

"What," I asked. Sly said, "Conner, Look at what you have in your hands. I didn't know that you were into that stuff." I did, and I saw, a book. "_Tao of Jeet Kune Do_, by Bruce Lee." I cocked an eyebrow, and said, "I have no idea about how that got there," Then I was asked about the position I was sitting in, and I gave them an "I don't know" answer. Then they asked me what I was thinking about and I told them about my vision, the words that were said, and I told them that my shoulder should heal ahead of Bentley's prediction. I let my explinations sink in, then Bentley spoke up. "Why does that name sound familiar," he said, plopping down at his computer. Sly and Murray shrugged, and started eating the rest of the pizza. I started reading the book that had magically appeared in my hands. Not only was it teaching me the philosophy of the fighting art, but it also showed me a workout plan, for getting the body in peak condition. As I continued to read it, it felt more and more like it was a form of the Thievius Raccoonus, but only for fighting.

It was finally time to get the Heist underway. SLy, Bentley and Murray went off to do their jobs, while I stayed back and got everything packed up, and ready to go. After I packed up Bentley's computer, I felt a rumble. _Looks like Bentley's explosives did the trick,_ I thought to myself. Betntley and Murray got into the safehouse, while Sly went to get the clockwerk tail feathers. They made the work go faster, thankfully. Bentley and Murray went to help Sly, while I got the van into position to get out of there in a hurry. I parked the Van in a side-street, when I saw Sly, Bentley and Murray run for the van. I opened the driver side door and the back doors. They clambered in, and we took off. Angered that she had just missed us, Carmelita took her anger out on Dimitri, and threw him in jail.

* * *

**Again, I need reviews so I can improve my writing style with this story. If you like it, then tell me you like it, but I need critiques so that I can get the story more to the public's liking. I may just seem like I just want reviews, but I feel like the way the story's being told sucks... **


	6. Chapter 6

It was a good long wait till we'd find more Clockwerk parts, and it was worth it. it was maybe a few weeks before Bentley found out where the parts were; we'd gotten back to Paris, and I was still considering the idea of meditation. I don't know why, but It just seemed to work for me. Anyway, Murray lent me a couple of dumbbells, kind of like a beginners thing, but I took it like a therapy type thing. I constantly worked with strengthening my shoulder back up, whilst working on getting the "Jeet Kune Do." Every morning, I'd be on top of the safe house, meditating. I still can't get over the fact that I'm able to do it so easily; I mean, how can someone do it on their first try?

This time, it was different. I'd seen another vision, not like the usual ones, but a new one. It showed a criminal, and he was sending a wolf, fox and bat to do his bidding, he was telling them to get "The freak" and bring him back to the I saw a small child, about eight years old, practicing some form of martial arts; He looked like a raccoon, like Sly... but there was something about the child that I couldn't put a finger on... Then the scene changed: I saw an old man, fighting someone in a house... then black. I open my eyes, get up, and slip into the safe house. I go down to where Sly trains, and I set up a punching bag. After ever punch I threw, I started to hit harder; when I hit the bag so hard, it came off the chain, and landed with a crash. Panting heavily, I put another one on the chain. The gang walked in, wondering what the crash was, and saw me beating on a punching bag. I did what I did before, and gave it complete brute strength, and it ended in the same result. My arms hurt, and I hadn't tried with my legs yet. Sly cleared his throat. "Oh, hey guys, what's up," I asked, setting up another bag. "We came down to see what the racket was about; looks like we got our answer. Your shoulder seems looks like healing," Sly said, walking over to me. I nodded, and started kicking the bag. We had a wonder conversation about a heist to hold us over until we find more Clockwerk parts, and I suggested that we try for the Russian's crown jewels, considering that no one's done it before. I saw Sly slip a mischievous grin on his muzzle, and he said, "Why not, we've stolen the Queen's jewels; why not try for a Russian Tsar's?" Bentley and Murray gave us a thumbs up, meaning that they were liking the idea. I grabbed a towel, cleared the seat from my face, and said, "Can I talk to Sly privately, guys?" They nodded, and went to get ready for our next heist. "Conner, what is it? You don't look well," Sly said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked him in the eye, and said, "I had something close to a nightmare this morning. I was meditating, when I saw a wolf, a fox and a bat working for a master criminal," Sly asked, "Did you get a good look at him," I shook my head, and continued, "No. Although, I did see a child, about 8 years old. He looked incredibly familiar. He had raccoon markings, which means that one of his parents is a raccoon. It's the color that threw me off; he wasn't a greyish color, but something like a reddish-orange."

Sly looks at me kinda funny before answering, "What do you mean _'reddish-orange'_, Conner? You mean like...fox fur or something?" That's when my head snaps at him, something told me that's what I might've saw. "Yeah, fox fur! Mm...I'm guessing this child was part fox and raccoon, or maybe this kid's a brown raccoon with some bright brown fur, who knows?" I turn around and start heading towards my room, when Sly catches up with me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Okay..._and_..." That's when I get confused, "And what, Sly?" I really didn't feel like talking about it, but I felt like I had to talk about it to him, it _was _a raccoon, and did look a lot like Sly, wait for a God damn second: Reddish-orange fur, raccoon form, mirror image of Sly! Oh my God! It made sense now! I must've saw Sly's child!

"Conner? Hello! Earth to wolfcoon!" said Sly, who's playfully slapping my face. I stop him from slapping my face, then I finally got the guts to tell him, until he asked me another question, "What were those villains about, anyway? Who were they talking about, pal?" That's when I sigh.

I took a deep breath while looking into his Carmel brown eyes, "S-Sly..." I begin, " Those criminals are from the future, or at least, that's what i've gathered," He snickered, "Nah, most of your visions are pretty much from the future, _all _of them apparently." I grab hold of his shoulders, "No Sly, what I mean is...the _far_ future! Like, I don't know; four, maybe _five _years from now!" He narrowed one of his eyebrows, looking a little confused.

"What do you mean by _that_?" I took a long sigh, before looking into his eyes again, "Sly...I think that child...is yours..."

* * *

**By all means, REVIEW THIS THING, DAMN-IT!**

**The "Fox, Wolf, Bat, and their boss" belongs to my friend, and the 1 who I beta for, _Fanwriter9_, of the story, _"Son Of A Thief"_. Check it out!**

**The "Reddish-Orange" child belongs to "_JennissyCooper" _from _"DevaintArt"_, check that out! :)**

**Hope you guys like this, and I'll post a new chapter! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Sly just looked at me, and had a full-blown look of confusion on his face. I think that he thought that I was clearly losing it, but I reminded him that most of the time, the visions came true. I had never told him this, and I hoped that I would never have to: I had envisioned the murder of Sly's parents, in the way that they were... of course, I hadn't envisioned the thing as it had happened; sometimes, the visions are so vague, it's nearly impossible to get a meaning out of them. "_My _son," asked the raccoon, and I nodded gravely. I knew it was a bad idea telling him, but it just felt like I needed to. Then, I said, "Sly, I don't know what happens so that you get that child. It could just be a possible future for you, but all I know, is that it _is_ the future, and the future is constantly changing; what I saw may happen, or it might not, depending on the choices we make." At the time, I didn't know that the vision I had, was our future.

Bentley and Murray were ready to go, when Sly and I grabbed our gear. All we really needed was the Thievius Raccoonus, and our wits. "I hope someone in this team knows Russian, cause this could end badly," Sly said, taking the passenger seat.

While Murray's driving towards our target, Sly looked uneasy- mostly because of what I had told him. He finally turned his head around, looking at me all serious and said, "Well...how _could _that be my son you saw, huh?" Murray quickly slammed the breaks, and Bentley turned to face me in surprise, so did Murray. We all just sat there in silence, until Murray broke it, "Holy crap! What did _he _just say, Conner?" I just look into Sly's Carmel brown eyes, which were full of confusion. I sigh as I begin to talk, "C-Can we discuss this _after _the heist, guys?" Sly didn't want to wait and talk this over, he wanted to talk about it _now_; but they had no other choice, they had to discuss this after the heist, so Murray gets us moving again. But while we're driving towards the place, Sly turned his head back to me again, "Okay, okay, sorry again, but _how _could _that _be my-" I interrupted him, "Let's get this job over! Then we're all talk!"

We finally made it to our location, the Kremlin. Sly and I took the roof as we were un-hooking the hatch to enter. Once Sly was able to get the hatch open, we both jump down, after Bentley gave us the all clear. I scanned the room while Sly and I quickly, but carefully, make our way towards a large room.

We head inside the room, and Bentley came on Sly's communicator, "Okay guys, the safe should be behind a big painting," Sly smirked as I listen in on the communication, "Be a bit more specific, Bentley, because there's big paintings _everywhere _in this place." I snicker a little, before walking around the room, eventually, finding something odd about one large painting of Joseph Stalin behind a desk, "Hey Sly! I think I've found it!" Sly looked at me then tells Bentley "never mind," before heading over towards me to help opening the painting, which we found a large vault on the other side.

Sly was the first one to step into the vault, then me; we each start grabbing jewels and placing them in bags. Sly left a calling card in the vault, then we head out of it, closing the door and high-fiving each other for good work. Bentley came on Sly's communicator again, and Sly answered it, he seemed to get a worried look on his face; that, and I could hear Bentley's panicking from the other end. Finally, Sly hung up with Bentley and looks at me, "Bent says one camera wasn't really off-line, he doesn't know how, but it happened," I take a deep breath before replying to his statement, "Okay...so what are we gonna-" A blue, electric orb flys through in between the two of us, crashing into the wall next to us. We turn our heads, seeing Carmelita Fox with Russia's finest Interpol cops, "Freeze, Cooper!" She snapped at us. "Oh, Ms. Fox, you wouldn't forget about little, old me, would you?" I said, cocking an eyebrow. She looked at me, gave me the one-over, and asked, "How's the shoulder, thief?" I gave her the so-so sign, and cracked a cocky smile.

Carmelia looked a beautiful as ever, well, in _SLY'S _point of view; but to me, no, I don't even like her that way, never did, never will. She aimed and shots at us again, and we just run. Sly was making some flirty chit-chat while we were running, which made Carm blush, but was trying ever so hard not to show it, but it always fails. We finally reach the van and start driving off, and Carmelita got to her car, and got us in a high-speed chase.

Murray was making some pretty rough turns to escape the vixen, but no use, she stuck to us like there was no tomorrow. We made another rough turn towards a bridge, which was pretty much our ticket back home. We start heading towards it, but Carmelita starts firing her shock pistol at us.

All of the sudden, police cars come out of no where, making us get into a dead in, "Attention Cooper," Carmelita called with a megaphone, "We have you surrounded! Surrender now, or things _will _get ugly for you, Ringtail!"

We all looked at each other, and discovered, that we didn't know what to do...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hopfully, they'll get away! ^^**

**But you'll have 2 c in the next chap! So bye, until then! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

All of the sudden, police cars come out of no where, making us get into a dead in, "Attention Cooper," Carmelita called with a megaphone, "We have you surrounded! Surrender now, or things _will _get ugly for you, Ringtail!"

We all looked at each other, and discovered, that we didn't know what to do...Until I muttered the words, "Floor it, Murray,"

Murray looked at me like I'd gone insane, then he revved the engine. This action confused Carmelita a little, then Murray let off of the brake. The tires squealed and rubber was burning; we made it past 50 mph in at least 30 seconds. Scaring the cops, we soared past them, and out to open road. "Well, boys, looks like we stole the Russian's Royal jewels, and evaded Carmelita in the process... but you've gotta wonder though: How does she constantly find us, when we go on a long road trip?" Bentley, Sly and Murray shrugged. Sly started looking through all the loot we had acquired, and looked like he'd robbed Fort Knox...which wasn't a bad idea, in fact. "Wow, this is _way _better than the queen's crown jewels..." Sly claimed.

***Back At Paris, The Safe House...***

I laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling, until Sly came into my room, seeing a bunch of stuff on the floor, making him chuckle, "Geeze, Conner, ever clean up in here?" He joked, which made me shrug, "Most of the time; so...what's up?" He just looked at me, like he's about to school me, "It's about what you saw, remember...?" I sat up, waiting for him to ask me, yet again, another question that I may or may not have had an answer to, "What makes you think that was my son or daughter? Why not yours," I looked up at him, "Sly, I have grey-white fur, not red. Also, The kid looked too much like you for him or her not to be yours,"

Sly didn't really like how most of my visions turned out, but I could see it in his eyes that this is an exciting thing for him, a child of his own. The fox fur part got me a little confused, I mean, really...until I finally figured out something- what if the fox fur came from- nah! That would _never _happen, could it? I asked Sly if we could talk a little while later, and he agreed, and left. I sat up, and began meditating, and I had another "Look into the future," if you like, and it came in gaps, something like:

_"I'm sorry...but I quit,"_

_"COOPER FAKED IT?"_

_"Barkley...he did it...for me..._

_"PUSH, Miss Fox, PUUUUUSSH!"_

_"It's a-"_

I quickly opened my eyes, all of those visions, no, it couldn't, Carmelita! I rushed downstairs and saw everyone watching some TV. They saw me almost immediately. I entered the room and looked down at Sly, "Well Sly...it turned out that you _do _get with Inspector Fox, in some way, _and_...well...that child _is _yours, because the fox fur is from her," Everyone looked over at Sly, who had a completely shocked, yet very happy, look on his face. He got up, grabbed his red back-pack, then headed towards the door.

"Um...Sly?" Bentley asked, making Sly turn around, "Yes bud?" I go up to him, "Where are you going?" I asked, even though I have a good feeling about what he's doing. He smirked and opened the door, "I'm gonna tell my vixen what you've just said," Then he left, leaving us looking surprised.

That's when I grab my things, "Oh, now what are you doing?" Murray asked. I turn towards them, "I'm gonna make sure that Sly doesn't walk into a trap by Miss Fox," Bentley pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose, "Um...in the middle of the night...Inspector Fox would have a trap for him?" I looked at him with exasperation written all over my face, "Well it's _possible_, Bentley!" I exclaimed.

I went after him, plain and simple.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, but the next chapter will be a little more interesting! ^_^**

**Review this...if you want! Y'all wanted for me to spread out the storyline, and here we are. Thanks to my Beta, I now have a good idea to run on... until it falls short and crashes and burns. **


End file.
